


Short Stories and Drabbles-A Minecraft Collection

by Bi-Ocelot (Bi_Ocelot)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It’s my quarantine and I get to choose the coping mechanism, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Too many thoughts and they all revolved around blocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Ocelot/pseuds/Bi-Ocelot
Summary: A little book of Minecraft inspired short stories. Whether it be about Villagers, Mobs, or even the infamous trio of players as they explore their world. Most stories may or may not influence the plot, but most are tied together somehow. I just think that Minecraft lore is neat. In an endless world filled with nothing but the horizon, would you follow it's call? Adventures and stories hidden deep in the lush jungles and winding caves, surely someone wants to explore them. Maybe this is just their recounting, or the experience first hand. Who said stories needed to be filled with adventure anyways, even the smallest of things are just as bright.
Relationships: Alex & Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Alex & Steve, Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Short Stories and Drabbles-A Minecraft Collection

…

**STORMS**  
  
…

Steven saw it coming from miles away. It started when a cool breeze suddenly washed over the forest and a sticky feeling sat in the air. It always happened during the summer and was a trademark in the season. there was an ache in his chest or, better said, throughout his whole body. A sense of dread as he saw the ocean of dark grey clouds arriving from the west. Heavier than he would have liked. On the bright side, his crops wouldn’t need to worry about water for another long while. He welcomed the heat of the sun in the cool morning breeze.

The clouds had come the afternoon before, though the sky of the next morning told a different story as patches of stars right before dawn peeked from above the blanket of clouds. It was early still since Steven wanted to catch the market at prime time and the village was a few hours away. The sun had a small time before it was due to rise, and despite the threat of mobs, Steven was ready to saddle his horse and set off.

Steven sat at the window, a redstone table lamp illuminating the remains of breakfast and gave the window a glare of yellow light. In the field were a group of zombies and skeletons wandering about, nothing he couldn’t handle.

It’s only been what, a month or two? It felt weird sitting alone at the table. The silence never bothered him, but the emptiness of a presence possibly hundreds of kilometers away. It was strange. He liked being alone, but not like this.

‘Clack clack clack clack’ nails on hardwood floor.

A cold wet nose pressed into his side.

Steven greeted the dog with a pat on the head and hummed a question. The dog gave a sigh in reply, turning his nose towards Steven’s empty plate. For being a large boy, a breed of shepherd dog actually, he wasn’t afraid of becoming a lap dog if he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you want.”

Steven chuckled as the dog set his head in Steven’s lap and waited patiently. Steven rubbed the top of the dog’s head before nudging him off and setting to make another piece of ham just for them. A little magic with a stove and pot, Steven dropped the cut pieces of cooked ham into the dog’s bowl and walked back up the stairs, stretching his arms up and getting ready for the long ride.

Steven tossed on some actual clothing and began buckling on some light iron armor. Even rooting around to find where he last dropped his pack. His sword clamped securely to his side, but his pack was nowhere to be found. He hopped back down the stairs, glancing around the small living room.

‘thump’

“Woof!”

Steven spun around to find his pack full of ores at his feet. His loyal companion’s tail thumping on the ground. The solid brown dog turned his head at Steven’s new attire, till it clicked and bolted for the door. Panting happily as he waited for Steven.

“Eager now, aren’t you?”

Steven opened the door, ambling to the stable and rousing his mare from her sleep. He started grooming and brushing her as she munched on some fresh feed. He always loved the pattern of her coat: a deep sorrel and a mottled patch of white on her behind, a trademark of the Appaloosa breed. And her one leg that had a white sock.

They had been through a lot together, and Steven was sure they were going to go through much more. But now was just a simple trip to the market and heading home, nothing big.

Steven opened the doors for his cows and sheep to roam, even letting the chickens have a bit of outside time as well, before tossing the saddle over his mare’s back. The dog, with his doggy armor on, ran circles around the mare, giving small barks of excitement before standing ready at the horse’s side.

The miner hopped in the saddle, got his feet in the stirrup, and leaned over the horse's side. The dog wagged its tail excitedly as it leaped into his arms. Steven hoisted the dog into his lap, letting the canine wiggle around and put its paws on either of Steven’s shoulders to let the miner have a full grip on the reins and pommel of the saddle. The dog huffed happily as it looked over Steven’s shoulder observing the house and little farm.

Steven ushered her into a gait and watched as his home drifted off into the distance and a long trail through the woods before them.

...

The rain wasn’t to come for another while. The sky was blue and about an hour after sunrise, the hint of darker clouds appeared. So Steven had little to worry about and continued forward to town. His horse noticed his discomfort as another gentle breeze blew into his face tauntingly, ruffling his curly hair. But he could go in, do his business, and return home with little trouble. Thinking of breezes in his hair... he hasn’t cut it in a while. Might do a few more visits in town then.

His horse nickered happily as they broke through the forest and the town’s wall came into view. The rock of the horse’s walk bounced a little in her excitement. Steven leaned over and patted her neck as he urged her a little faster.

The town came quickly as his horse quickened her gait, following the main road his little trail merged onto. Steven passed through the welcoming gates and rode his horse into the walled town. The dog sniffed at people passing by, almost took off after a cat, but with a stern click of Steven’s tongue, he walked side-by-side with the mare, reminded of his duty.

People milled and did about their business as if the coming of rain was an afterthought, which it was. Steven had to remind himself. Everyone was quietly celebrating the end to this strange drought and did it in the form of merrily continuing their day a little quicker in case it caught them out when it came.

Steven left his horse at the stables near the market and dove straight through the chaos of deals, barters, and trades. His loyal dog at his side.

His pack was heavy and practically overflowing with excess ores and minerals from his constant time beneath the surface. Not to mention the good chunk of stacks of pure special orders from commission shoved in there as well. His diamond pick hanging off the side of his leather backpack and a torch and rope strapped to the other side. Screaming the fact that he was a successful miner as he bee-lined for this one stall.

An older man, peppered hair and all, was manning the station. Many people were frequenting his place as Steven neared the stand; many leaving with some sort of metalwork. The man was a talented blade-smith, able to get diamonds to bend to his hammer. But his actual job lied in blacksmithing various tools and items for the local townsfolk like rot-iron lanterns, furniture, and basic farming stuff. All requiring a hefty amount of iron per project. And that's where Steven’s job came in.

The blacksmith perked up instantly at the miner's arrival, “Ah Steven! Glad to see you in town. Hope my order wasn’t too much of a pain, hah.”

Steven shook his head with a grin, “Nah, nothing out of the ordinary though I was hoping to strike a deal, though it seems you have eager customers.” Steven nodded to the group of townsfolk and travelers alike that have gathered near his wares, perusing and pointing out objects.

The blacksmith smirked as he peeled away from Steven, leaving the man to fish out the custom order from his inventory. He set his pack on the table and opened up the inventory screen. He quickly materialized the parcel and set it on the counter, dismissing the inventory interface before anyone could glimpse what lay within and slung his pack back over his shoulders.

The table creaked under the sudden fluctuations of weight but Steven watched as one by one the smith bartered and haggled with customers and briskly shuffled back over with a bag of his own in hand along with a note.

“Sorry about that-”

“Don’t worry.”

“-but I have your fee along with something extra.” The smith held out a note along with his share of the fee.

“A note?” Steven gingerly took the piece of paper from the smith’s hand and began reading.

“That too, but your friend Alex’s in town. Swung by for a sword she needed fixing. I thought she wouldn’t be in the area until next season.”

“Hah, yeah. Alex’s travel plan in an enigma, but I got an entire stack of iron bars, pre-smelted, for your store.” Steven gestured to the parcel as he counted the emeralds. All there. Just as the smith was counting his order with a satisfied grunt, “So... the iron is to your liking?”

“Course it is! Better than I expected, too. Can’t express how much you’ve saved my behind for this next coming harvest.” The blacksmith took the bag and flung it in a chest near the back of his stand, “Thank you again Steven, and take care, there’s a storm coming by the look of it. Now I need to make sure my new beauties won’t rust in the humidity...”

Steven paused, gingerly grazing his side as he fought for words, “So uh, is everyone doing okay? You know after the…”

“The raid? Pah, we’re doing just fine. Believe me, if it weren’t for you many of us wouldn’t be standing here.” There was something in the smith’s poise, Steven didn’t press further, “Say hello to Alex for me will ya?”

“Will do...” Steven glanced over the note once more before turning on his heel and delving deeper into the market.

...

It had been a pleasant couple of hours of delivering orders and picking up new ones. Stack of Redstone for the techie, bit of gold for the jeweler, some gems for the jeweler, quartz, and granite for the carpenter. Steven traded for some other stuff like wheat, dried meat, and other foodstuffs that he wasn’t able to acquire normally with his schedule and season. Also, a stack of wood from a trusted farming forester since he was too attached to his neck of the woods. A small plot in the plains turned into a tree farm since the forester shared equal sentiment about the sacred aura of the forest.

It relieved most of the villagers to see him walking around. It had only been two weeks, but scars in the walls and bandages hidden beneath skirts and sleeves on others told that healing from something like this was a much longer process.

Steven dodged out of the market with a lighter bag but a heavier emerald-purse. And a whole new bundle of orders to note of the next time he descended into the caves.

There was something greater on his mind as he caught the name ‘The Silver Plough’ over his head. He swiftly entered the pub’s door and was met by idle chatter and comfort in the pub. His violet eyes glanced over each table and booth until he found the signature frizzy red hair poking from above a lonely booth in the corner. It was her favorite pub and spot in said pub.

Steven quickly slid into the seat across from her and leaned on the table with a cheeky grin. It took her a moment to tear her gaze from the specials menu, but her striking green eyes widened in excitement. They shared a laugh as Steven slid out of his seat to embrace his companion.

“Steven! Glad you’re here!” Alex cocked her head to the side, “It’s been a while.”

“It sure has.” Steven responded, “So what brings you to this stretch of the woods? Jungle temples bore you too much?” He said as he sat back down across from her.

Alex leaned back and waved her hand nonchalantly, “Never in a million years, but going on adventures by yourself is so boring. It’s nothing but birds and the occasional wild pig. Parrots don’t hold wonderful conversations for the record.”

“Insinuating you want me to come along?” Steven grinned.

Alex leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, “Obviously.”

There was a beat of silence. And Alex quickly broke it.

“So how’s the area? The current mine still hasn’t dried out? Though you’d exhaust that cave by spring.”

“Nah, just found a new branch that led to a ravine recently.” Steven droned, his eyes cast out through the window, watching the townspeople mill about. A crowd of unfamiliar faces darted across and down the street, people carrying parcels and baskets. Wagons rolling along the cobble street. Being around so many people, he felt the weight of exhaustion pressing on his shoulders.

Alex followed his gaze, “Quite a lovely sky now, isn’t it?”

“Hm.” Steven responded, dryly.

Alex averted her eyes, searching for something else. So many questions spun between the two of them. It’s been what, two months more or less since they last saw each other? Steven looked exhausted. The clouds sat heavy in the sky, a faint gradient of gray in the very distance.

Steven turned away, “So about this jungle temple, what’s the news.”

“Oh!” Alex perked up, “So it’s your standard run-of-the-mill, right? Traps, spikes, arrows, most of them set off so someone probably already went through but…”

“But?”

“It shows a map to an ancient ocean city in the middle of some sea. Think it’s an island surrounded by coral. You interested?” Alex said as she pulled a long parchment from nowhere and laid it on the table. Sure enough, it was an actual rubbing. Blocky lines pinpointing landmarks and a straight line going up and down, never in a curve, through those landmarks. The whole style was cuboid and highly interesting.

“Wait, Alex, this is a guardian temple, right?”

“Uh,” Alex flipped the map for herself and then flipped back for Steven to see, “Nope, all island. Might be another, bigger temple, or maybe a statue or something. Still. Adventure?” She pointed to the center of the island where a faint symbol laid.

Steven hovered a finger over the map’s trail, tracing it from the temple to the island. He looked back up with a grin, “Adventure.”

“I’m wondering if it’s surrounded by corals since the imprints here,” She pointed to a ring around the island in cubic swirls and small fish, “Look very much like corals. And sharks?”

“Was there anything else around the map?”

“Sadly, no, the rest of the walls were bare. Half the temple was submerged in water and caved in. Too much of a risk for me.”

“Too much of a risk for misses, ‘I jumped over a lava ravine for a bet’?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Hardy-har-har, I got ten emeralds out of that-”

“Only ten?” Steven cut in.

“And bragging rights.” Alex finished. “Besides, I gotta have a little fun every once in a while.”

“Our definitions of fun are polar opposite.”

“And?” Alex responded with a sly grin.

A comfortable silence sat amongst them. They looked over the menu again, chattered idly about other things, and had a good drink or two. The redstone fans were very refreshing against the humidity of the outside. Steven felt himself perk up from it.

Alex spoke up, “Any word from white-eyes?”

Steven shook his head, “Disappeared after the raid.”

“Just like that?”

“Either something’s happened in the nether or had some beef with the guys up there.” Steven nodded up to the ceiling.

“Huh. Not even a hello or a checkup?”

Steven relaxed back into his seat, “I’ve seen him in the distance, but refuses to get close. Last time I saw him was about a month ago, after that? Nothing. Mobs are still rare near the house, but they’re getting wise… and speaking of the house, are we heading out tonight or right now?”

“Still got some business to deal with here. I’ll drop by later before the storm hits. I think one of the wandering traders wants to look at what I found. Something about providing a fresh set of eyes.”

“Gotcha, see you later Alex”

“Later Stevie.”

Steven left the pub to find the clouds were must heavier than before, the storm must be arriving sooner than he imagined. Or maybe it’s just that much bigger. The miner let the shiver pass as he made way to the stables, mounted his horse, and turned north. Turning away from the bustle of the town and directly home.

...

The sky had darkened immensely as the sun was finishing its descent. Stronger gusts of wind had brushed against him as he left his horse to the stable and secured all the windows and openings. Also tossing a light cover over her body in case of wind chill. His horse nudged him in the shoulder lovingly as he locked up the rest of the barn.

The chickens were in their indoor hutch clucking happily; the cows huddled together and mooed in his direction as he filled their trough and secured their door to the rest of the pasture. Steven double-checked the doors and latches of the windows before slipping out.

Steven glanced over his shoulder to the dark grey ocean of clouds that crept ever closer and a powerful gust that had him briskly heading to his home and locking the door. The miner glanced outside his window as the faint sparks zoomed across the sky.

He felt his heart lurch into his throat as he closed the blinds. Echoes of his conversation with his best friend had his nerves haywire. Hopefully, Alex would get here soon before the storm comes. He felt his throat go dry and his chest tighten at the thought of Alex alone in the torrent of rain. It was getting hard to swallow. Maybe he should sit down, he still has a few hours to wait. She’ll be fine.

The howling gale and a low rumble sent shivers down his spine. Steven turned to look at the cold hearth that sat in his living room. The fireplace was empty and a hefty stack of logs sat waiting beside it.

Steven pulled himself together and tossed a few logs in the fireplace, got some flint and steel, and waited till the red glow of embers grew from the inside of the small pile. He sat down, hugging his knees as he let the warm glow dance across his face.

She will be fine, she’s always fine.

It was going to be a rough night, and he knew it.

  
  


...

The huntress rode through the dense forest, her steed ducked between trees and leaped over fallen logs. Rain soaked her down to the bone as lightning and thunder crashed overhead. The forest was empty as the inhabitants sought out shelter, bracing for the freezing breezes and rain wishing to avoid the threat of hypothermia and sagging wetness that drug them down. Much like the state she was caught in.

Zombies, rarer with the storm’s aura, wandered aimlessly as they searched for an unlucky target. Mainly ignoring Alex, the weather was their greatest concern, as she breezed through more brush. Though the more intelligent ones, like skeletons and creepers, hid under bushes, trees, and other shelters to wait out the rain.

Alex’s hair was slick and stuck to her head as the weight of the water tugged her down. The mud that had suctioned to her horse’s hooves made traversing through the forest an annoyance. Surely nothing of even an inkling of intelligence would be out in this weather. Not to mention the freezing cold of the area doubled with the rain made her mood rather sour, more so than usual. But the idea of a warm hearth and her good ‘ole bed reminded her of what laid ahead.

The trees thinned ever so slightly as she came upon a meadow. The glow of lamps from the town in the distance is a contrast to the murk of the ambiance that arrived with the horrid rain. She was getting close.

Alex didn’t bother getting closer but hesitated as she turned in away from the town. Another small flash in the sky catching her peripherals. The storm would be directly upon her soon. If the torrent that pelted her back wasn’t enough, then the heart of this tempest would surely fill that void.

With another glance around, she oriented herself. The sun had barely set when the clouds drizzled as she was in the middle of her own thing. At any rate, this simple hailing was close to developing hypothermia for her if she didn’t get moving. At least it felt like that.

It took more trotting when she found the path. Sort of. The grass was lightly trampled and trees stood on either side, in an unnatural fashion but made clear as the rain had turned the hidden path into a simple trail of mud. The town was too far off by now to be seen, even in clearer weather. It was hardly used so the grass always grew over the gravel every time they tried to clean it up. But she had the directions memorized by heart, living here so long.

The huntress hurried along, bracing against the freezing gales. Wind combing and rustling through her slick wet hair. This place wasn’t ever unbearable, but the addition of rain made it so. How she loathed the cold, the wet sleet kind, not soft snow or chilly autumn cold.

In the distance before her, illuminated more by a flash, was a barn and house. Warm firelight came from the lanterns that hung outside the door to this tiny barn and the house had a dying glow in one window.

Most people would ask who in their right mind would settle in the middle of nowhere? Well, it was Stevie’s idea, he never preferred much company and being too close to villages. She hardly felt the same way. Adventuring Spawns, such as themselves, were created as solitary people; it was rare for two to even encounter each other, let alone pair up. The occasional visit to a settlement was more than enough.

Alex hardly shared that sentiment. She may be an adventurer, but her strengths came with people and groups. She made acquaintances wherever she went, whether it be a village or a fellow explorer fumbling through a ruined temple.

To be fair, she hardly ever stayed put. Constantly on the move and never in one place for long. She followed the ideals of wandering traders, but without the trades part. Always looking for fresh places to explore, mountains to climb, jungles to traverse, cities to visit. It made an interesting story to make and tell. Not to mention the maps she could make and sell. She had been eyeing some masterworks she had found in a city about a two weeks ride and wanted to get her hands on it. But the cost was outrageous, and rightfully so.

Alex hesitated as she sat beneath the shelter of the forest and trees. Her horse shifted from side to side and nickered angrily as rain shot through the leaves like a hail of arrows. A torch light in the second story and the very faint flicker of something passing in front of it.

“Still awake, dude?” She voiced aloud. Her words swept away by a howling gale.

Hardly anyone dared settle away from the comfy confines of a town or at minimum cooped up within a village. Except them, to their knowledge. Most would have imagined the place long, desolate, and empty, taken care of by the mobs that roamed the night.

A sudden crash of thunder had her horse riling up on its haunches and squealing as its ears pinned back. The woman pulled on the reins to settle the beast.

“Okay, let's get you all settled then.” She patted the horse's neck and urged towards the barn. The candlelights hung outside the door, dangling helplessly as the wind knocked them to and fro.

Alex unlocked the barn and led her horse inside, and guided into the stall next to the miner’s own appaloosa, Bramble. As Alex brushed away the rainwater and picked rocks out of her steed’s hooves, the two horses sniffed and greeted each other through the stall walls. Nickering happily at the reunion.

Alex had placed her saddle to dry and tossed a windbreaker cover over her horse’s body as the beast had stopped shivering by now. With another glance, she stepped out and locked the barn behind her.

She stood at the door of the miner’s home, grunting in discomfort as the freezing rain pelted her again. The huntress wasted no time getting into the cabin as another strike lit up the sky and shined through the windows.

Inside was quiet, other than the howling and rumbling of the storm outside. The walls hardly creaked under the stress, only her weight on a few floorboards made a sound. The building was sturdy and built to last, all thanks to the miner’s handiwork, that's for sure.

Alex prepared to groom herself as she slipped her cloak and hung it on the rack, and stumbled to her room, peeling off her soaked tunic and armor in the process. Cold, wet chain-mail on skin is not pleasant in the slightest. Her and Steven’s room laid on the second story where the groans and rattling of mobs wouldn’t disturb them. She dragged her exhaust body up the stairs. Quickly she dried up and came back out with some sweats and a sleeping shirt and sauntered back down the stairs.

She stood in a little comfy area, a sofa and chairs on one end, and a little kitchen on the other side, complete with a tiny bamboo table fit with four chairs. A bookshelf tucked into the corner and a flowerpot with a bright orchid sat on a shelf. The scent of cedar and oak surrounded her, so did a hint of sweetness like a bakery, and the coals of a fire. All blended together to make a very woodsy yet comforting feel. Even if the temperature wasn’t all that warm, the coziness made up for it.

Another flash and another tempestuous snap! Instant. You could hear the electricity crackling in the thunder it was so near. Luckily she beat the heart of the storm as the wind howled louder than before and the pounding of rain drowned everything else out.

Alex sauntered a little forward towards the hearth. The light in the fireplace had reduced to embers and pieces of board games and books laid strewn across the coffee table. A plate full of crumbs laid off to the side along with two clean empty cups. Steven had expected her company much sooner than she had arrived?

Another strike and another roar of crackling electricity. The room was getting cold, so she tossed another log in the dying embers and made her way back up the stairs. Being mindful of the sound of her footsteps.

The huntress sighed as she shook her head at the sight of Steven’s door being slightly ajar. The thunder and lighting hadn’t let up nor made any signal of moving away. The center of the storm must either be big, or hovering over this one place.

Alex peeked through to find Steven dead asleep; curled in the center of his bed. And the candlelight still flickered innocently. A bead of melted wax dripped down its side. The flame was currently on the wick was hardly large enough to be seen in the window. A meager little flame that could hardly illuminate the little table it sat upon. Nothing like the torch she had seen when she first arrived.

The dog wasn’t anywhere in his room which was weird, but the big rascal liked the couch during storms. Strange, she didn’t notice him when she entered.

Alex pulled a chair from Steven’s desk and dragged it over to his side. Knowing him, he’d probably be awake in a little bit, so she snagged a book from her inventory and began flipping pages. And to hell if the storm was going to let her sleep. Though to her surprise her eyes grew heavy as the sound of the storm faded from her mind. The book slid from her grasp.

“Ngh...n...no” A meek whimper has Alex bolting from her seat. All thought of sleep swept away.

The gentle rise and fall of Steven’s chest had switched to an uneven and labored task. Minor tremors passed through his body as his fingers twitched. Alex watched with a sadness in her eyes as the miner’s nonsensical mumblings grew worse. The miner thrashed his head to the side, facing Alex. He was sweating profusely.

Alex rested her hands on his arm and jumped back with shock. He was so hot even his arm was burning. She briskly made her way to the door, giving one last glance before setting her path straight for the kitchen.

...

That day… It was a late afternoon when it happened. It had been cloudy and drizzling all day, letting mobs and the like roam freely without repercussions. The clouds blocked the sun's rays and the water snuffed out any burn they caught, much to his despair. It was hardly a problem with his skill, but he was in no shape to really deal with the monsters.

He was in a field again. It’s all a blur, but he feels the galloping wind blast across his flesh. The rain was like shards of glass as they pounded on him. He urged his horse into a faster gallop. He had to run. From what? He couldn’t remember. He never could remember. He didn't want to remember in the first place.

But with so many voids, it must be a good sign, right? He was healing. How was he so lucid? This is a dream. Why can’t he get out?

There was fire off in the distance. The rain was hardly a drizzle at that point, more of a sheet of grey shards that wanted to tear open his skin. The world was fuzzy in the in-between, maybe for his own benefit. But in the end, he was running, something was chasing him. And that something was a lot of things. He refused to remember anything more than that.

He blanks out here; it was just sudden striking pain in his back. His air punched out of his chest as he couldn't move. He fought to regain his air, but it was hoarse wheezing. He got to his feet and continued running. A volley of arrows where he once sat.

His body was sore as he stumbled through the field. His horse had bucked him off and darted away. Its cry drowned out by the crashing of thunder and torrent of rain around him. Were there war cries? A horn cut through the hailing rain. Everything hurt.

Something happened after that. He had fallen and his body burned. Whatever it was, he faltered and tumbled to the ground. He sat there, his tears instantly washed away by the rain that streamed down his face. He couldn't run if he tried. There was something in his leg, and his shoulder, and his arm, he couldn’t move or dare jostle the thing that impaled his limbs.

His ankle turned in an unnatural angle and hurt like absolute hell. The scratches, burns, and lesions across his body throbbed as the mud and rain coated him. He curled into himself for that moment as another strike of lighting came deafening. His ears rang and his body trembled. Echoes of the screams rang in his head. He wasn’t fast enough; he wasn’t strong enough. Hopefully, the rest could make it out before he drew the hoard away.

But they were still on his tail. The horns were in the distance, but they were getting nearer at the second. He clutched the tattered, rolled-up banner closer to himself. The world was fuzz, a greyish blue, a muted green. It faded with every night, but not fast enough.

Another crash came from overhead as Steven picked himself up, crying out as he jostled his injured leg. Hissing as the cuts on his hands were exposed to the mud. The crunching of grass was louder than the rain around him and paused by him. He glanced up to have his soul escape from his body as piercing white eyes blotted out the rest of the sky.

The rest of that day was nothing. He couldn’t remember if he tried. He didn’t want to. He wished the rest of that day would vanish as the large holes had. Even if he had no recollection of what truly happened. The sudden terror that seized him every time the sky flashed or a loud rumble came from the horizons exhausted him to no end.

But he felt lucid again. But the world was off. It was wobbly and reality seemed to warp. He laid back down, letting the rain falling through the trees wash over his face and drain away the tears. He hurt so much; it had gone numb.

He glanced at the two piercing white eyes. They narrowed sadly and hummed disapprovingly. Steven swallowed the thick lump in his throat as the eyes drew nearer. The face blurry and distorted, glitching almost. The only coherent thing was two glowing eyes in front of his head.

“ _Wake up_.”

…

  
  


Steven awoke with a gasp. He was hot, too hot. He felt as if his blood was boiling. He tried to move, but he was restrained. Not restrained, paralyzed. Steven sat there, slightly panting as he forced his head to clear. Cold flashed through his body, he was so hot. A pulse thrummed through his head. He flinched in pain as he glanced at the dying candle on the one table by the window. 

A streak of light and the electric crashing of thunder illuminated the room and roared overhead. His heart rate spiked as he immediately flinched to cover his ears until the sound faded away. But he couldn’t move. He twitched, but that was all he could do. His chest was tight, it was hard to breathe. This must be why. Why couldn’t he calm down for once? A sharp sigh left him as his headache spiked.

A wet nose pressed against his face. Whining when he didn’t respond.

Steven wiggled out of the paralyzing hold and looked at the fuzzy snout next to his head. The dog huffed in satisfaction seeing Steven’s bright violet eyes and Sat at the side of the bed. Steven shrugged one of the spare wool blankets over his shoulders. His legs felt like gelatin as he wobbled to his feet. His hands covering his ears as another flash illuminated the interior of his cabin. His dog hopped to his side and then trotted forward, leading him down.

Steven shuddered as a cough rattled his body. A bubble stuck in his throat, it was dry. His head spun. There was an ick that clung to him. A cold? When did he catch that? He swore he felt as if his legs would give from beneath him. Maybe a glass of water would help.

Steven treaded lightly on the stairs, a cloak of woven red wool dragging at his heels. He teetered slightly. His knuckles were white as he gripped the stair’s railing. The miner made it to the bottom of the stairs and sighed at the mess he had left. He expected Alex to come, but with the storm advancing his hopes diminished. It would be unreasonable to think she would even bother riding out. He did head to bed late, if that counted for anything.

Steven saw the dog disappear around a corner towards the kitchen, his nails clacking on the tiles.

Each rumble of thunder, each flash, it felt like it was nearby as it had been for hours. Still he flinched, despite the yelling in his mind that he was safe and dry.

The miner hobbled over to the crumb covered plate, picked it up, and turned to head to the kitchen.

Steven jolted as hushed voices came from his side. A strong yellow light came from his kitchen. There was shuffling and a silence, fragments of words made their way into the miner’s head. Steven drew close enough to catch a glimpse.

“So?” It was a deeper voice, velvety and gruff. It was present and commanding in nature, struggling to keep quiet. It sent shivers of wariness down his spine. Or maybe it was the cold draft from the howling gale of the storm.

“I swear to the Aether I will shove this knife in places if you even think about going up those stairs.” It was clearly Alex’s voice. Brash and clear, like a lighthouse through fog. She sounded irate, if that wasn’t obvious enough. But she kept her volume down above a whisper.

“Hmph, if it was anyone else, I would have ignored that threat.” The deeper voice scoffed. “Animosity is not on my mind. Put the knife down.”

Lightning struck, and a wave of thunder followed. The deeper voice grumbled something beneath his breath. They spoke quietly, a complete one-eighty of the tension in the conversation that was either escalating or de-escalating. It was hard to tell. The dog was between the two, tail wagging slowly as he turned his head to whoever spoke.

Alex huffed, “I would agree with you, but not when you’re standing this close. Now shove it before I follow through with my threat.”

“If that’s the case-”

“ _Creak_.”

Steven froze as his pulse thumped in his throat. He had stepped closer only to land on that one squeaky floorboard. He felt his face flush as he stood there wide-eyed. Alex spun around with a similar expression. But the man next to her only cocked his head with a sly grin.

Alex originally had her back to the entrance, fussing with something on the counter. But the other person in the kitchen was leaning against the kitchen counter to Alex’s side, arms crossed and faced towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

Steven swallowed as passively glowing white eyes stared him down. A towering figure that almost brushed against the ceiling of his house from his height. And long, straight hair that fell to the man’s shoulders. A single infamous name drifted through the miner’s mind.

“Uh…” Steven swallowed, “Hi?”

There was a beat of tense silence as the three glanced at each other, waiting for someone to move. The sky lit up and followed by a nearly instant and loud roar of thunder. Steven flinched. Brine’s hand visibly clenched on his arm, despite his neutral face. He turned his head to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and pushed off from the counter. She approached his side and took the empty dishes, setting them in the sink for tomorrow. Brine didn’t budge from his spot, a peaceful poise had his shoulders relaxed.

“Thought you were asleep.” Herobrine stated, it was one of the most passive tones Steven ever heard come from the man, “Did we wake you?”

“Nah, nightmare… again…” Steven mumbled that last part as he stepped closer into the kitchen. The redstone ceiling lamp was on, casting a faint cream glow across the tiles.

“Again?” Brine parroted. His brows creased.

“I’m gonna sit down, Stevie?” Alex brushed past Steven, giving a glance to Brine to leave it. Steven walked side-by-side with Alex to the couch. Herobrine just sighed and pushed himself off of the counter, following suit. The dog followed Alex jumping on the far end of the couch waiting expectantly.

The fire in the fireplace was crackling happily as it consumed another log. A smokey homely air came from the hearth.

The kitchen light was off with a click, leaving only the warm glow of the hearth lighting up the room along with a few lanterns adding their yellow glow. It chased away the shiver of the storm and sealed it with comfort.

Alex detoured to a basket by one couch and unfurled a large brown blanket. She settled in one of the parallel couches and Steven quickly taking the spot next to her. As they snuggled together, sharing warmth, Brine just stood off to the side awkwardly. Arms crossed as he looked through one window. Steven cast a look over his shoulder, then turned to Alex.

She rolled her eyes and scooted, dragging Steven with her thought couple inches, “Hey white eyes, get over here.” The dog huffed at being squished closer to the armrest.

Brine grunted a reply when he closed the curtain and appeared in front of them and flopped beside Steven, knowing full well how Alex goes with her threats. Steven wiggled a little till he found the edge of the blanket and tossed it over Brine’s lap. The entire sheet was longer than the couch and covered all of them nicely.

Steven felt his eyes go heavy as Alex leaned on him and Brine sitting back on his other side. He was warm, safe, and his friends were within arm’s reach of each other and weren’t even antagonizing each other. It was a step in a direction and he was happy.

Soon his breathing leveled out as the white noise of rain and thunder drifted away.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, I can finish up some other WIPS before turning my focus back to any other thing I have going on. I want to thank my beta readers for putting their input and checking to see what any other grammar stuff I missed, and stay tuned! This short story collection isn't just going to be about the trio.
> 
> I have a Tumblr (bi-ocelot) and an Instagram (bi_ocelot) if you want to see what I do between chapters!
> 
> Edit: THIS IS A CALLOUT FOR SPLINTERGIRL13, thankies for beta reading, I forgot to add this and aaaaaaaaa


End file.
